


Changes

by CharlieRose324



Category: Teamiplier - Fandom, Tythan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans!Ethan, ftm character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRose324/pseuds/CharlieRose324





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan looked across the couch at Tyler, who was busy typing something on his phone. The two had been living together for a while now. Tyler had quickly become one of Ethan's best friends. He'd been so nice and helpful to Ethan since he moved out to LA. He was so sweet. And handsome. Ethan would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for Tyler.

Tyler had made passes at Ethan before, but Ethan had always politely declined. When Tyler would ask why, Ethan would say that he really wanted to, but he just couldn't. Not yet. Not until Ethan had the guts to tell Tyler his secret.

Ethan sighed audibly, which caused Tyler to glance over at him.

“Something wrong?” Tyler asked.

Ethan shook his head and looked back at the tv.

Tyler put his phone down and turned his full attention to Ethan. “Come on. I know you. I can tell when something's bothering you.”

Ethan sighed. “It's just. There's things that you don't know about me that I'm afraid to tell you. Cause I don't know if it would change how you feel about me.”

“Whatever it is, I'm sure it wouldn't change things, Ethan.”

Ethan shrugged. “I'm just scared.”

“It's okay. You don't have to tell me right now. Just know that you can. Whenever you're ready.”

“I’m trans,” Ethan said after a few minutes of silence. “I came out to my family fairly young. I do hormone injections and all that shit. And um. I've never told anybody besides family and my childhood friends. And obviously the doctors. And yeah. That's. That's it, I guess.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? That's it?”

“Yeah. I mean. What am I supposed to say? ‘Oh, you used to be a girl? Gross. I don't have feelings for you anymore.’ No. It doesn't change anything, Ethan. Who you used to be doesn't change who you are now. And the you that you are now is amazing.”

Ethan sighed softly. “I… Okay. Okay. Thank you. I had no idea how you would react… I was so scared.”

Tyler moved closer to him and hugged him. “I'm proud of you.”

“Thanks. I really feel better now. Not having to hide my hormone stuff around the house will make things a hell of a lot easier,” Ethan smiled a little. “And I'm glad you're the first person I told. Means a lot, actually.”

“Well, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me.”

Ethan nodded. “So now you know.”

“Now I know,” Tyler repeated with a smile. “I have some questions, though. If you don't mind.”

Ethan shrugged. “Go ahead.”

“Okay. I just want to know everything.”

Ethan chuckled. “Well. Okay. My mom says that looking back she always sort of knew. But I didn't officially come out, I guess, until I was thirteen. I did a ton of research on transitioning and stuff. Then I went to my mom and told her about it and that I wanted to start transitioning. And she was really supportive of me and everything. I was put on estrogen blockers. When I was started on that, my mom took me out of school for a while. Cause I didn’t want anyone to know. So, I left school as Anna Darling and went back a year later as Ethan Nestor. Once I turned eighteen, I was put on testosterone instead of the blockers. And I didn’t end up needing top surgery because I never grew boobs. So, that was pretty convenient. And, yeah. That’s about it.”

“How did you pick the name Ethan?”

“My mom chose it,” Ethan smiled. “I wasn’t sure what I wanted to be called. My mom said that I looked like an Ethan. And I thought it was perfect.”

“It is perfect for you,” Tyler nodded. “So, you didn’t need top surgery. But, did you have. What is it called then? Bottom surgery?”

Ethan shook his head.

“Why? If you don't mind my asking.”

Ethan shrugged. “Couldn't afford it back then. After the expense of everything else that goes along with transitioning. Now I don't really see a point. I'm comfortable with my body. Don't really want to change it now.”

“Okay. One more question.”

“Uh huh.”

Tyler took his hand. “Will you, Ethan Nestor, be my boyfriend?”

Ethan laughed. “Yeah. I will.”

“Okay, I lied. This is the last question. Can I kiss you?”

Ethan blushed. “You can.”

Tyler smiled. He gently cupped Ethan's cheek and kissed him softly.

Ethan closed his eyes.

“Man, I've been waiting forever to do that,” Tyler said when he pulled away.

“Was it worth the wait?” Ethan giggled.

“Oh yeah.”

“Can I ask you something now?”

“Of course.”

“Can we keep these things between us for now? Both the boyfriend thing and the other thing?”

“Yeah. Of course, Ethan.”

“Just for a while.”

“Fine by me. Take your time.”

Ethan smiled. “Thank you.”

Tyler kissed his cheek. “Cuddle and a movie?”

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

Tyler smiled and covered them with a blanket. “This is going to be great.”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah. I think it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

After the movie, Ethan sat up on the couch and stretched his back, yawning.

 

Tyler smiled at him.  “Are you tired?”

 

“A little,” Ethan chuckled.  “I should probably go to bed.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

They both stood up and started walking toward their bedrooms.

 

“Hey, Ethan?”

 

“Hm?”

  
“Would you want to sleep in my room tonight?”

 

Ethan bit his lip.  “Um.  Maybe not tonight?  I need to…  This is all very new for me.  I don’t want to rush.”

 

Tyler nodded.  “Okay.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, don’t be sorry.  I don’t want to rush you.”

 

“Okay.  Thank you.”

 

“Can I kiss you goodnight, though?”

 

Ethan blushed and nodded.

 

Tyler put one hand on Ethan’s waist and used the other to tilt Ethan’s chin up to kiss him softly.

 

Ethan put his hand on Tyler’s arm and kissed him back.

 

Tyler pulled away.  “Sweet dreams, Ethan.”

 

“You too,” Ethan giggled and ran his hand through his hair before going to his room.

 

* * *

 

Ethan called his mom as soon as he got into bed.  “Mom, I did it.  I told Tyler!” he said the second his mom picked up.

 

“You did!?”

 

“I did.  And he still likes me.  And we’re boyfriends now.”

 

“That’s great, pumpkin!  I’m proud of you.”

 

“I’m so excited.  And nervous.  I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

 

“It seems like Tyler’s a good guy.  You have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Well.  I have one thing to worry about.”

 

Ethan’s mom chuckled.  “Well, hopefully you won’t have to worry about that for a little while.”

 

Ethan rolled his eyes. “Uh huh.”

 

“I could hear that eye roll through the phone.  You don’t want to rush into things, honey.”

 

“I know.  Believe me, I don’t want to.”

 

“I’m happy for you, sweetheart.”

 

“Thank you.  I’m happy for me too.  I like him a lot.”

 

“I know,” Ethan’s mom paused for a second.  “It’s pretty late here, so is there anything else exciting to tell me about?”

 

“Oh my god I’m sorry.  I totally forgot about the time difference.”

 

Ethan’s mom laughed.  “It’s okay.  I’m glad you called.  Call me again soon, okay?”

 

“Okay, mama.  Love you.”

 

“Love you too, hon.  Goodnight.”

 

“Night,” Ethan hung up and turned off his light.

* * *

 

Ethan woke up in the morning to the smell of pancakes.  He got out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen.  “Smells good in here.”

 

Tyler grinned.  “Morning, sleepyhead.”

 

“Morning,” Ethan smiled and leaned on the counter.  “Anything I can help with?”

 

“Set the table?”

 

Ethan nodded and got out plates and silverware. 

 

Tyler served the pancakes and sat down at the table with him.  “How'd you sleep?”

 

“Good.  You?”

 

“Good.”

 

Ethan smiled. 

 

“What do you have going on today?” 

 

“I have one video to record.  But besides that, nothing.  Mark doesn't need us today, I guess.”

 

“Sounds good.  Maybe we could order pizza and play games tonight?” Tyler took a bite of pancake.

 

“Yeah.  That would be fun,” Ethan sipped his drink.  “So.  I was thinking.  In a few weeks it'll be the anniversary of me starting my transition.  So I thought that that might be a good time for me to come out to the rest of the team.  And maybe tell them about us.”

 

Tyler nodded.  “Whenever you think would be a good time, Eth.”

 

“Yeah.  I think I want to do that.”

 

Tyler smiled and took Ethan's hand over the table.  “I'm proud of you.”

 

Ethan chuckled.  “For what?”

 

“Just in general,” Tyler shrugged.  “You've grown up so much since I met you.  You've come a long way.  On YouTube and just in life.  And as your friend, and now boyfriend, I'm proud of you.”

 

Ethan stood up and went over to hug him.  “Thank you.  Having people like you around has made all the difference since I moved out here.”

 

“I'm glad to be of help,” Tyler squeezed Ethan's waist and kissed him softly.

 

Ethan giggled and pulled away.  “Pancake breath.”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes and poked Ethan's side.

 

Ethan laughed as he went and sat back in his chair.

 

“You're lucky you're cute.”

 

Ethan winked and went back to eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler wrapped his arm around Ethan when they were watching tv later that night.

 

Ethan smiled and leaned on him.

 

Tyler kissed the top of his head.  “Do you think you'll ever come out on YouTube?”

 

“I'm not sure.  Probably.  I don't know.”

 

“Okay.  I was just wondering.”

 

Ethan nodded.  “I dunno.  Like.  I want to.  But at the same time, I don't want to.  I don't want to be ‘that blue-haired trans gamer boy’ on YouTube, you know?  Once that label is stuck on you, you can't escape it.  And for people like us who are always in front of a large audience, I would most likely be expected to be some sort of trans icon for the community.  And I'm not sure if I want that.  Not that there's anything wrong with it.  I just want to be more than the trans thing.  And it's hard for people to look past that once they know.  Does that make any sense?”

 

“Yeah.  It makes sense.”

 

“But on the other hand, I know that there's a good amount of trans-boys in my audience who might not have anybody to look up to.  So if I could help, I would want to.  You know?  I don't know.  I haven't made a decision about it yet.”

 

“And that's okay.  Don't ever make yourself uncomfortable just for someone else’s benefit.”

 

“I know.  I wouldn't.”

 

Tyler nodded as the doorbell rang.  “Oh, good.  Pizza’s here.  I'm starving.”

 

* * *

 

After eating, Ethan was laughing at something Tyler said when Tyler moved closer and kissed him.

 

Ethan giggled after pulling away and hugged Tyler's neck.

 

Tyler grinned and pulled Ethan into his lap.

 

“Thank you for being so understanding with me.  And not treating me differently.”

 

“Of course.  Nothing could change how much I like you.  You're amazing.”

 

“You're more amazing,” Ethan pushed Tyler's hair back.

 

“Not true,” Tyler rubbed Ethan's side.

 

“Very true,” Ethan kissed him.

 

Tyler kissed back.

 

“I'll sleep in your room with you tonight, if that's okay.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good.  I'm tired.”

 

“Okay.  We can go to bed now if you want.”

 

Ethan nodded.  “I'll go brush my teeth and stuff.”

 

“Okay,” Tyler smiled.  “See you in a minute.”

 

Ethan poked his head in Tyler's room a few minutes later.

 

“Hey, you.  Come on in.”

 

Ethan walked in and closed the door behind him.

 

Tyler got into bed and patted the mattress.

 

“I'm nervous,” Ethan walked closer to the bed.

 

“Why?” Tyler reached for Ethan's hand.

 

“I've never shared a bed with anyone.”

 

“It's okay,” Tyler gently pulled him to sit on the bed.  “There's no pressure.  We're just sleeping next to each other.”

 

Ethan nodded.

 

“And if at any point you feel uncomfortable, it's okay for you to go back to your room, okay?”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Come on.  Lay down.  I've got you.”

 

Ethan got under the covers and laid down.

 

“Okay, there we go.  Now do you want to cuddle?”

 

Ethan nodded.

 

“I can be big spoon?”

 

“Yeah,” Ethan laid on his side.

 

Tyler turned off the lamp and laid down with Ethan  He moved right up behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist.

 

Ethan leaned back on him and put his hand over Tyler's.

 

“Aww, baby.  You're shivering,” Tyler hugged him tighter.

 

“Well, I'm still nervous, and I'm a little cold.”

 

“Ethan, there's nothing to worry about.”

 

“I know,” Ethan sighed.  “It’s just jitters because I really like you and I'm in your bed and I dunno.  I get butterflies around you.”

 

“Aww,” Tyler kissed the back of his neck.  “I know what you mean.”

 

Ethan smiled a little and squeezed Tyler's hand.  “I just need a little time to get used to this kind of personal contact too.  I've never really experienced it.”

 

“Take your time.  There's no rush,” Tyler yawned.  “Your comfort is my priority.”

 

“I am very comfortable right now…”

 

“Good,” Tyler smiled.

 

Ethan rubbed his thumb over Tyler's hand.

 

“Sleep?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay.  Night, baby.  Sleep well.”

  
“Night, Tyler,” Ethan closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ethan woke up the next morning, Tyler was already awake, sitting up in bed.

 

“Morning, sunshine.”

 

Ethan stretched out.  “Morning.”

 

Tyler smiled.  “You survived your first night sharing a bed.”

 

“I did,” Ethan rolled over to face him.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Good,” Ethan put his hand on Tyler's knee.  “You're a good cuddler.”

 

“I enjoyed cuddling you.”

 

“I feel so comfortable around you.”

 

Tyler took Ethan's hand and kissed it.  “I'm glad.”

 

Ethan sat up.  “Let's get breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Ethan and Tyler went into the office.

 

Ethan put his bag down and stood in the middle of the room.  “Hey, guys.  Before we get started on anything today, I have a couple things I want to talk to you guys about.”

 

“What's up?” Mark turned to him.

 

“Well.  First.  Tyler and I are together.”

 

“Finally,” Kathryn huffed.

 

Ethan giggled.  “Yeah.  I know that one's not a surprise.  But yeah.  It's official.  And I couldn't be happier.”

 

Tyler put his arm around him and kissed his cheek.

 

Ethan smiled.  “And second, um.  Today is the anniversary of when I started my transition from my assigned gender to male.  Um.  I already told Tyler a while ago.  But I thought today would be a good day to come out to you guys.  I can talk more about it later if you want.  But yeah.  I'm trans.”

 

Amy got up and hugged him.  “I'm proud of you.”

 

Ethan smiled.  “Thank you guys for not freaking out.”

 

“What would we freak out about?” Mark patted his shoulder.  “Nothing's changed.”

 

Tyler kissed Ethan's head.  “I told you they'd be fine.”

 

Ethan nodded.  “I love all of you guys.”

  
“We love you too, Ethan.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few months after the previous chapter.

Tyler pulled away from making out with Ethan.

 

Ethan pouted.  “Hey, come back.”

 

“Just stop for a sec.”

 

“Why?” Ethan sat up.

 

“Because.  I want to talk.  We've been getting more heated in these make out sessions lately.  So, I think it's time for the sex talk.”

 

Ethan sighed.

 

“There's no pressure, Ethan.  I just think we need to talk about it now rather than later.  So both of us know what to expect.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Firstly, I did a little bit of research on sex for trans men.  And one of the things I read said that some call their, well, genitals different things.”

 

“I don't call mine anything.  All of it is weird.  I just say ‘down there,’” Ethan shrugged.

 

“Okay,” Tyler nodded.  “So.  You've never been intimate with another person, but have you… explored your own body?  Do you know somewhat what your likes and dislikes are?”

 

“Ty, I really don't want to do this,” Ethan blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap.

 

Tyler rubbed his arm.  “It's just talking, babe.  It's okay.  No judgement.”

 

Ethan nodded.  “Okay.  Well.  Yeah.  I.  Have a couple uh.  Toys.  I like those.”

 

“Okay.  What are they?”

 

“A um,” Ethan bit his lip.  “A vibrator.  And…  Okay, basically I just don't like anal.”

 

Tyler chuckled.  “Okay.  But you're... okay with penetration?”

 

Ethan nodded.  “Yeah.  I.  I like that.”

 

Tyler kissed his head.  “Anything else?”

 

“I don't know.  I think we'll just have to do trial and error.”

 

“Sounds good.  See?  That wasn't so bad.”

 

Ethan shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

 

“You're cute when you're flustered.”

 

Ethan smiled a little and rolled his eyes.  “Can we stop talking about this and kiss again?”

 

“I’d love to kiss you again,” Tyler winked and kissed him.

 

Ethan kissed back and pulled Tyler on top of him.  “Not for too long though.  I’m going to hang out with Amy and Kathryn in a little bit.”

 

“Aw.  Okay,” Tyler kissed Ethan’s nose.

 

Ethan giggled.

 

“You’re cute.”

 

“You’re also cute.”

 

Tyler smiled and hugged Ethan’s waist.

 

Ethan kissed him again.

* * *

 

“So.  Tyler and I talked about sex today,” Ethan said later when he was with Amy and Kathryn.

 

“Yeah?  How did that go?” Amy asked.

 

Ethan shrugged.  “It was fine.  A little awkward.  I don’t know.  I think Tyler might be getting tired of waiting.”

 

“I’m sure he understands if you aren’t ready yet, Ethan.”

 

“I don’t know.  I am ready though.  I’m so comfortable with him.  It’s just.  We haven’t said that we love each other yet.  And I kind of want that to happen before we’re intimate, you know?” Ethan sighed.

 

Kathryn frowned.  “Really?  He hasn’t said it yet?”

 

Ethan shook his head.

 

“He tells us all the time.  He’s always talking about you when you’re not around.”

 

Amy nodded.  “The other day he said that you’re the one.”

 

“Then why hasn’t he said these things to me?”

 

“I don’t know,” Amy put her arm around him.  “He probably doesn’t want to overwhelm you or take things too fast.”

 

Ethan rolled his eyes.  “Sometimes he’s too careful around me.  I’m not fragile, you know.”

 

“We know.  And you could always say the L word first,” Kathryn said.

 

“I might.  Now that I know for sure he feels that way too.”

 

“Yeah.  Take initiative,” Amy smiled.

 

Ethan nodded.  “Yeah.  I should.”

 

“Tell that boy how you feel,” Kathryn nudged him playfully.

 

“I love him,” Ethan laughed softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler was already asleep when Ethan got home later that night.

 

Ethan quickly put on his pajamas and climbed under the covers with him.

 

Tyler turned over and yawned.  “Hey, cutie.”

 

“Hi,” Ethan giggled and cuddled up to him.

 

“Did you have fun?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Did you talk about me?”

 

“Of course,” Ethan kissed his nose.

 

“I’m sure you talked about what an awful boyfriend I am, huh?”

 

“Oh, yeah.  You’re just the worst.”

 

“I neglect you terribly.”

 

Ethan moved to lay on top of Tyler and kissed his cheek.  “Yeah, I actually just came back here to break up with you.”

 

Tyler laughed.  “You’re such a goofball.  I love you.”

 

Ethan gasped quietly.  “I love you too.”

 

Tyler hugged Ethan’s waist tightly.

 

Ethan giggled.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Ethan shook his head.  “One of the things I had talked to the girls about is how we hadn’t said that to each other yet.  And then I come home and you say it.  They didn’t tell you to say it, right?”

 

“Oh, that is funny,” Tyler chuckled.  “And no.  They didn’t say anything to me about it.  I actually had it all planned out how I was going to say it to you for the first time, but it just slipped out just now.”

 

“I’m glad it did.”

 

“Me too,” Tyler kissed him softly.  “I love you.”

 

Ethan grinned and hugged him tightly.

 

Tyler smiled and rubbed Ethan’s back.

 

“Hey,” Ethan leaned up on his elbows.  “What if we came out through me posting a picture of us right now?”

 

“Hm.  You’re ready for everyone to know we’re together?”

 

Ethan nodded.  “Yeah.  Can I?”

 

Tyler shrugged.  “I don’t see why not.”

 

Ethan moved off of Tyler and grabbed his phone.  “Spoon me.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Tyler teased as he turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around Ethan.

 

Ethan took a picture of them and posted it on his Twitter and Instagram:

_ My handsome man @apocalypto_12  I love him _

 

Tyler kissed Ethan’s head after Ethan put his phone down.  “I love you too.”

 

Ethan smiled and hugged Tyler’s arm.  “Never stop saying that.”


End file.
